Confesse toi et le ciel te pardonnera
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: PWP Destiel. Castiel se sent coupable. Il a commis un grand pêché, et il doit absolument se confesser! Pour cela, il fait appel à l'être le moins croyant qu'il connaisse: Dean Winchester.


**Hello tout le monde! Je vous présente un nouvel OS purement Destiel, et c'est bien sûr un OS lemon! Je commence dans le slash, alors pardonnez d'avance les possibles et certaines erreurs que je vais commettre! Si vous avez des conseils, n'hésitez pas à m'en donner, je m'en servirais volontiers pour vous pondre de belles choses!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas!**

**Je répète : CET OS CONTIENT UN LEMON, alors les petits, ouste! **

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, et je vous propose d'activer votre ventilateur!**

* * *

Des ronflements rompaient le silence d'une chambre fermée, tandis que des mouvements sous une couette trahirent la présence d'un être endormi. Dean Winchester sommeillait, rêvant à une douce tarte à croquer sans se priver du la petite cerise qui trônait fièrement au milieu de la nourriture, ainsi que d'une petite bière et sa superbe Impala pour accompagner ce délicieux repas. Un petit gémissement sortit de la couette, signe que le chasseur était satisfait de ce rêve, quand soudain, la paix et le calme de la pièce furent brisés par un bruissement d'ailes reconnaissable.

Dean, alerté et croyant à un cauchemar, se réveilla en sursautant, émergeant de sous la couette en hurlant :

-Ne me prenez pas ma tarte !

-Je ne veux pas te prendre ta tarte, Dean, rassura gentiment Castiel, qui venait d'arriver.

L'humain lui jeta un regard, puis regarda dans ses propres mains. Pas de tarte, pas de bière, pas de poitrine à dorloter, pas d'Impala à conduire...

-Castiel, j'étais entrain de faire le rêve le plus beau de ma vie ! gronda le Winchester, lançant un regard meurtrier à l'importuneur et voleur présumé de tartes !

-Je suis désolé, Dean, mais il fallait absolument que je te parle. Je dois absolument retrouver mes esprits et ma sérénité, s'exclama l'ange.

Dean devina aisément que son ami n'allait pas bien. Il crut desceller une lueur culpabilisatrice dans ce regard bleu ciel qu'il aimait tant admirer en secret, et soupira avant de se lever, se dirigeant vers Castiel. Ce dernier fit de gros yeux en voyant le torse nu de son protégé. Le rouge colora doucement ses joues alors qu'il penchait la tête de côté, admirant cette belle musculature.

-Te gêne surtout pas pour me reluquer, Cas' ! grommela Dean.

-Pardon, je...je n'ai jamais vraiment vu d'aussi beau torse musclé.

-Euh...ouais, d'accord. Bon, pourquoi m'as-tu arraché à mon rêve le plus doux ? s'impatienta Dean.

-En fait, je...il faut que je retrouve ma paix intérieure.

-Ouais, j'avais compris...et comment tu fais ça ? soupira-t-il.

-J'ai essayé avec Sam, mais il m'a claqué la porte aux ailes, alors je sollicite ta précieuse aide, débita l'ange.

-Accouche !

-Je ne porte pas d'enfant, Dean..., songea Castiel en fronçant les sourcils, son esprit cherchant déjà des réponses à cette étrange expression.

-Cas', j'ai pas tout mon temps moi ! minauda l'humain, pressant cet infernal petit ange mignon.

-D'accord...confesse-moi, Dean, se décida à demander Castiel.

-Je te demande pardon ?! haussa-t-il un sourcil.

-Tu as bien entendu. Confesse-moi s'il te plaît.

-Cas', tu sais que y a des prêtres et des curés dans la ville rien que pour ça ?! s'étouffa l'humain.

-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas leur parler à eux. J'ai commis un énorme pêché, il faut que ce soit toi qui me confesse.

-Quel énorme pêché peux-tu avoir commis, toi un ange ?!

-En fait, je...non, je ne peux pas le dire comme ça. Acceptes-tu de me confesser ?!

-Bon, si t'insistes...je dois aller chercher un livre de curé ? grogna Dean.

Castiel fit un petit non de la tête, tandis qu'il se mettait à genoux près de son confesseur, qui préféra s'asseoir sur son lit, abandonnant toute idée d'aller rejoindre le pays des tartes et des belles asiatiques. Saleté d'ange qui avait trop de choses sur la conscience, va !

-Bon, alors...vas-y, dis-moi tout !

Castiel pencha la tête, semblant attendre autre chose. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en attendant patiemment, puis Dean comprit, et grogna, avant de reprendre.

-Veux-tu bien me confesser tes pêchés, mon...brrr...mon fils ? cracha-t-il avec un certain dégoût !

Imaginer être le papa de Castiel, horrible...il l'imaginait plutôt être son frère ou mieux, son petit-ami et amant, mais...stop !

-Et bien...voilà mon père, j'ai...j'ai regardé, par inadvertance évidemment, une chaîne de télévision qui m'a parut intéressante car on y voyait l'anatomie des hommes. Au départ, je voulais juste m'instruire, mais ensuite j'ai senti une petite bosse en bas. Je me suis dit que je ne devrais la montrer à personne...mais quand je suis retourné au Paradis, mes sœurs ont eu très peur, surtout Rachel en fait...bref, et la nuit, j'ai rêvé de ce que j'avais vu, confessa le jeune ange.

Tout au long de son récit, Dean avait de plus en plus ouvert les yeux, et désormais il lui faisait des yeux gros comme des soucoupes volantes alarmées. Bon dieu, mais que venait de lui avouer cet idiot d'ange diablement sexy et mignon quand il était gêné ?!

-Attends...tu...tu viens de me dire que tu as regardé une chaîne porno dans le salon de notre cabane miteuse ?! fulmina-t-il.

-Oui...

-Je vais interdire ces chaînes là aux enfants, vraiment...oui, bon, euh...continue tes confessions avant que je ne change d'avis, Cas', soupira-t-il d'exaspération.

-Bah, je...je pense avoir rêvé érotiquement.

-Sérieux ?!

-Oui, Dean. Et à mon plus grand malheur, mon rêve m'a vraiment...chamboulé !

-Tu m'étonnes...qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans ton rêve ?

-Dean, promets-moi de me pardonner après ! Je rêvais de...ahem...de nous, rougit l'ange.

Des yeux surpris, même ébahis, lui répondirent. Castiel avait-il bien eu un rêve érotique parlant de lui et de...Dean ?! Le jeune homme tenta de se calmer lui et son cerveau en bas de son anatomie, et demanda, l'air de rien.

-Tu peux me dire...ce que tu faisais dans ton rêve ?

Castiel essaya de parler, mais aucun mot ne lui vint. Il ne savait strictement pas comment utiliser son vocabulaire. L'ange tenta bien de trouver des mots qui pourraient correspondre, mais c'était déjà peine perdue. Saletés d'expressions humaines sur l'éducation sexuelle !

-Puis-je...te le raconter à ma manière ? hésita-t-il, le rouge le piquant à nouveau aux joues.

-Ouais ! soupira son ami, exaspéré.

L'ange eut un petit sourire. Il avait déjà trouvé un moyen pour exprimer à Dean ses rêves sans avoir peur d'utiliser un langage erroné. Il s'avança davantage vers Dean, restant à genoux, et commença à caresser timidement ses cuisses à la manière de son rêve.

-Cas' ?

-Je peux te montrer ce que j'ai commis dans ce rêve ?

Devant le regard de son ami qui se confessait, le chasseur ne put résister très longtemps. Et puis après tout, ça lui permettrait de voir jusqu'où allait l'imagination de ce gamin en trench, et il pourrait connaître de nouveaux plaisirs avec lui, même s'il n'était pas homosexuel ! Mais avec Castiel, comment résister ?!

-Vas-y Cas', montre-moi ce que tu as fait ! finit-il par articuler en plantant son regard dans celui de l'ange.

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire heureux, et reprit ses caresses. Ses mains parcoururent les jambes de son ami, puis se posèrent délicatement sur son entrejambe. Dean sursauta légèrement, mais rassura l'autre d'un regard quand il vit la légère peur de l'ange.

-Au départ, je touchais le Dean de mon rêve avec mes mains, commença-t-il.

-Développe !

-Ahem...mes mains caressaient ses attributs sexu...

-On appelle ça un sexe, une bite, une queue ou éventuellement une verge ! coupa Dean.

Apprendre le langage du sexe à son cher petit ange gardien, voilà qui était une bonne idée ! Castiel ne sembla pas comprendre la moitié des mots, et se contenta d'hocher la tête tout la penchant, avant de reprendre.

-Mes doigts glissaient sur...ton sexe, rougit-il.

-Hum...d'accord...montre-moi ! demanda Dean.

Son ami s'exécuta sans attendre, et défit avec une certaine impatience sa fermeture éclair. Il entreprit de caresser la légère bosse de Dean à travers son pantalon, puis se décida à sortir la colonne de chair de sa prison de tissu. Quand sa main empoigna l'excitation du chasseur, ce dernier poussa un léger grognement de plaisir, et invita l'ange à continuer.

-Me pardonneras-tu l'acte que je vais commettre ?

-Oui Cas', mais montre-moi ce que tu as fais pour que je sache si je peux te pardonner !

Le pêcheur acquiesça, et promena ensuite ses doigts sur le membre de son amant, s'appliquant à refaire les mêmes gestes que dans son rêve érotique. Dean soupira de plaisir, et pria presque pour que Castiel n'ait pas fait que ça, commençant à être largement excité !

-Ensuite, j'ai...j'ai pris ton sexe dans ma bouche, articula-t-il en rougissant.

-Pourrais-je...te demander de me montrer ? gémit l'humain, se cambrant quand les doigts de l'autre homme effleurèrent son sommet.

Castiel sembla hésiter, puis accepta ! Il se pencha légèrement vers l'homme, soufflant sur son gland rouge de désir, puis sa langue vint le titiller.

-Cas' ! grogna Dean, s'arquant.

L'être céleste posa ses deux mains sur les cuisses de son amant, alors qu'après quelques caresses légères, sa bouche vint compléter le plaisir de son protégé. Il s'appliqua du mieux qu'il put à donner du plaisir au singe sans poils.

-Oh mon dieu Cas' !

-Je ne vois pas Dieu..., réfléchit l'ange, tournant la tête pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un.

-C'est une expression ! Continue, continue s'il te plaît !

-Mais je ne suis pas assez doué...

-Tu plaisantes ?! Grouille-toi de remettre ta bouche sur mon sexe ou je te jure que je t'attache sur un lit, et tant pis si tu ne veux pas ! menaça l'humain, le désir prenant possession de ses beaux yeux.

Castiel prit cela comme une nouvelle invitation, et se permit d'embrasser langoureusement son protégé avant de revenir sur ses pas, sa bouche engloutissant à nouveau la colonne de chair raide. Au bout de quelques autres minutes à jouer ce manège, jouant tantôt avec son sommet, tantôt à lécher son membre entier, ou à le prendre en bouche, Castiel prit enfin confiance. Au même moment, Dean s'arqua fortement, son corps tremblant.

-Cas', arrête ! pria-t-il.

Un regard interrogateur lui répondit rapidement ! Castiel ne semblait pas décidé à quitter sa glace...

-Cas' ! gronda l'homme.

Légèrement triste de se faire gronder, Castiel s'arrêta, faisant un regard de chien battu à son amant. Celui-ci, pris d'une étrange sensation, ne put se résoudre à laisser l'ange sans explication. Comment résister à ce regard là, aussi ?!

-Je ne veux pas jouir dans ta bouche, Cas', expliqua-t-il donc.

-Mais...

-Est-ce que c'est ce que faisait ton rêve ?

-Non, admit l'ange en baissant la tête.

-Oublie ce rêve, Cas', gémit alors Dean, avant d'empoigner la main de Castiel pour le mener à lui.

Il prit ensuite possession des lèvres de son amant, lui demandant en une phrase silencieuse la permission d'aller plus loin.

-Tu me pardonneras après ? interrogea le jeune ange.

-Promis, Cas', murmura l'humain.

Ledit Cas' sourit alors, se laissant faire. Il se sentit doucement allongé sur le lit, tandis que des mains légèrement timides, Dean n'avait jamais eu de relation homosexuelle après tout, faisaient leur chemin sur son trench-coat pour l'enlever. Il se retrouva rapidement sans ses vêtements, de même que Dean après quelques efforts de Castiel pour bouger sans gémir ! Il ne put retenir un couinement quand la bouche de son meilleur ami et protégé parcourut son membre excité pour lui faire voir des étoiles.

-Dean !

-Mh ?

-Je...je vois de petites étoiles...Dean ! gémit-il encore.

-Laisse-toi faire, Cas'. Et...euh...tu es sûr de vouloir continuer ? questionna-t-il avec sérieux.

-Oui Dean, je veux continuer. Pardonne-moi de la manière que tu veux.

-Mais...tu risques d'avoir légèrement mal.

-Les anges n'ont pas mal ! protesta-t-il vivement, boudant.

-Dans ton rêve, ton Dean faisait quoi ? soupira l'autre.

-Il...ahem...il mettait son sexe dans mon derrière !

-Ca s'appelle un anus...

-Dean ! rougit l'ange, mal à l'aise devant tous ces mots rougissants pour un ange.

-Il faut bien que je t'apprenne les bons mots, Castiel ! Et ce que l'on s'apprête à faire, si tu veux toujours hein, c'est une sodomie.

-Comme Sodome ?

-Euh...ouais...

-Fais-le ! quémanda Castiel en se mettant sur le ventre, adoptant la position qu'il avait pris durant son rêve érotique.

-Je vais te préparer, d'accord ?

-Non !

-Cas', tu peux avoir mal ! Tu sais, entrer quelque chose dans ton joli petit fessier, c'est pas forcément agréable ! tenta-t-il.

-Tu as déjà essayé ?! s'intéressa l'ange.

-Cas' ! Ne bouge pas !

Dean commença, ne sachant comment s'y prendre. Hors de question de faire du mal à l'ange qui se culpabilisait de rêver érotiquement de lui comme de son amant ! Et hors de question de le traumatiser ! Il promena un doigt sur ses fesses, les chatouillant légèrement, puis sur sa raie, et enfin, arriva à destination. Castiel se crispa légèrement en sentant une intrusion dans un endroit rougissant, mais il resta calme.

-Alors ? interrogea Dean, rajoutant progressivement d'autres doigts.

-C'est...légèrement inconfortable et j'ai l'impression d'écraser quelque chose..., confia l'ange.

-Forcément si tu écrases ton sexe...mets-toi à 4 pattes, ça sera peut-être mieux ! proposa Dean.

Castiel bougonna dans sa barbe inexistante avant d'obéir. Il soupira de soulagement quand son membre fut libéré de son poids, non pas qu'il soit lourd, mais c'était sensible en bas !

-Tu es prêt ? demanda gentiment le chasseur en mordillant la nuque de son amant.

-Toujours prêt pour toi ! roucoula l'ange, sa peau frissonnant.

Dean se surprit à sourire avec une certaine tendresse. Son ange était fidèle, il en était sûr. Passant aux choses sérieuses, l'humain se positionna et lubrifia encore l'orifice vierge de son amant, puis colla son gland contre sa croupe élargie.

-Cas'...je...

-Dean, si tu ne viens pas en moi dans les prochaines secondes, je te boude durant une semaine ! menaça Castiel.

-T'as pas intérêt ! Sinon je ne te pardonne pas, petit ange !

-Je suis très grand, d'abord ! Mais je veux me faire pardonner...

-Très bien ! Je viens, Cas', prévint-il avant de s'enfoncer légèrement dans cet orifice étroit.

Il poussa un fort grognement de plaisir, se sentant délicieusement entouré par les chairs de son ange gardien. Celui-ci ne put que se crisper encore une fois, serrant légèrement les cuisses.

-Tu vas bien, Castiel ?! s'inquiéta Dean.

-Oui ! C'est juste...inconfortable, très inconfortable ! Comment faîtes-vous pour...ah ! gémit-il.

En effet, la main de Dean avait empoigné son érection et s'amusait avec pour lui donner du plaisir. Perdu dans les limbes de ce pêché mortel, Castiel put enfin se détendre, et sentit rapidement Dean faire de doux mouvements en lui.

-Oh Dean ! soupira-t-il de plaisir.

-Cas' ! poursuivit l'autre.

Le lit se mit bientôt à trembler tellement la passion des deux êtres avait atteint son niveau maximal. Dean toucha la prostate de son amant, ce qui lui attira un véritable rugissement de plaisir.

-Dean ! cria finalement l'ange, n'en pouvant plus.

Il se libéra dans la main de son jeune amant en se resserrant fortement, causant la jouissance de Dean en lui. Les deux êtres retombèrent mollement sur les draps, l'humain sur l'ange, les deux voyant des étoiles. Alors qu'ils étaient encore perdus dans le plaisir, Castiel entendit Dean lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Je te pardonne, Cas'...refais autant de fois de rêves érotiques que tu veux.

* * *

**Ahem...verdict? :p**


End file.
